These Boots Were Made for Walking (On Your Face)
These Boots Were Made for Walking is the 43b episode of third and final season. It aired on August 9th, 2010 at 8:30pm. Plot When Captain K'nuckles enters the Candy Barrel with Flapjack as always, a Spanish pirate named Captain Santiago accuses him of wearing his boots. K'nuckles says they were with his family for generations, but there shows a flashback of a teen K'nuckles stealing a pair of boots that a cobbler made for Santiago. Santiago demands him to return them to him, and he does. Later after Flapjack and K'nuckles left, it turns out K'nuckles somehow stole Santiago's boots, leaving them both being chased after Santiago and his entire crew. While the two hide in an alley, K'nuckles decides to get a new face and life and warns Flapjack not to take the risk in following him. Next morning, K'nuckles asks Doctor Barber to give him a new face. Now not only does he look completely different, he looks even more gorgeous. Doctor Barber tells him he will "take it back with interest" if he doesn't pay for his surgery, so he escapes after switching his shoes with Doctor Barber. As he says his name when speaking to himself, he runs into Santiago who overhears K'nuckles' name, but doesn't recognize him at all. Santiago offers him to work for him, so K'nuckles reluctantly joins in order to pay for his surgery. Meanwhile, Flapjack tells Bubbie he misses K'nuckles who becomes the centre of attention thanks to his new found handsomeness. He sees Flapjack crying and tries to console him, but when Flapjack sees K'nuckles holding wanted posters of himself, he kicks him into a dumpster. When Santiago holds a meeting with his crew (including K'nuckles), he tells them they will abduct Flapjack in order to find out where K'nuckles is. When K'nuckles is with 2 of Santiago's goons, he tells them to look in a pile of diapers to buy time to see Bubbie. She doesn't recognize him but soon is sort of convinced. Those 2 goons told K'nuckles they did find Flapjack in the pile of diapers. Back at the hide out, Flapjack refuses to tell Santiago anything about K'nuckles, so he gets an extra large goon of his to tickle him. Flapjack then said he needed the bathroom, so Santiago enlists K'nuckles to take him. K'nuckles tells Flapjack who he is but Flapjack can't believe him, so he shows his teeth, to which Flapjack immediately recognizes. As K'nuckles shouts out he really is him, they are then cornered by Santiago and his entire crew, who cobble K'nuckles until the next morning. The crew then left as soon as he's beaten to a pulp (also undoing his surgery). Outside the hide out, Doctor Barber reminds K'nuckles to pay for his surgery, only to be chased by Santiago's crew since he still wears the heels of Santiago. Trivia * This is the last episode to air standard alone before it was paired with another episode, shortly before the series finale. * Instead of the usual singing voice, this episode has the running gag that when Santiago's boots are focused on, a Hispanic voice is heard in the background saying, "Los tacones de Santiago!" (which means "The heels of Santiago!"). * Captain Santiago's character design may be based on Hawkeye from One Piece. Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes